bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanshaha
Hanshaha (反射波) also known as Hanshaha Kageyoshi (反射波景厳) in Bankai and Kosetsu Hanshaha (古説反射波) in Zenkai, is the mysterious Zanpakutō belonging to the King of Step, Nisshō Asakura. It is a strange spirit as it exist in two states of gender depending on its form, being female in Shikai and male in Bankai. Appearance Shikai Hanshaha takes the appearance of a young girl, having long lavender hair and a blue-lavender headdresson her head. She has pale skin, which is strange considering her world is very open. She is seen wearing a long lavender-white dress and doesn't appear to carry her sword on her person, having it constantly released and in its initial form at all times to boost her song. Bankai Zenkai Once manifested, Kosetsu Hanshaha takes a very different appearance than his Bankai self, retaining his male gender. While in Zenkai he has long red hair and green lips, coupled with piercing red eyes. He is seen wearing samurai-like armor with a feather motif, apparent in the shoulders mainly. He carries a large fan, which is his variation of the Chōzetsu. Personality History Powers and abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure Zanpakutō abilities Vibration Control and Modulation: Due to the properties of its power, Hanshaha is able to control and modulate any vibration it sets its mind on, using it as an extension of its own form. This power far outstretches that of the powers which N possesses and as a result Hanshaha is able to create an environment where N cannot maintain dominance over vibrations and make him think for himself in combat. *'Otoyari' (音槍, sound lance): One of Hanshaha's sound manifestations, Hanshaha can create lances out of vibrations to use as weapons in combat. *'Kinzoku-on' (金属音, metallic sound): Hanshaha can create horrendous screeches by scratching 2 Otoyari together. It's hard to counter this attack with another sound-based attack. *'Jishinha' (地震波, seismic wave): While manifested, Hanshaha Kageyoshi can create earthquakes off of the Richter scale by coating his wings in rapidly vibrating sound waves then slapping the ground to release the attack. :*'Hanshaha': If Hanshaha is released with the phrase "Shroud in Silence" (覆いに於ける静けさ, ōi niokeru shizukesa), it transforms, scattering itself into several hundreds of thousands of particles. These particles start to reverberate and emit loud vibrations which allow Nisshō to induce a powerful and potent illusion. This illusion differs from the illusionary powers of such Zanpakutō such as Kyōka Suigetsu or as it overtakes all 5 of ones senses using powerful vibrations. In order to make the illusion complete, N first has to come into contact with his opponent, if even for the briefest of moments. At the instant of contact, he places a small bit of his released blade on the skin of his opponent and it spreads like a virus, reverberating a single vibration throughout their body, trapping them in a world of N's creation. The trick to his illusions comes from the moment of contact, as the particles he implants on his opponents interact with the targets neural interactions, controlling them using the frequencies used by the brain in order to feed false messages. :*'Hanshaha Shijima' (反射波静寂, echoing silence): When released by the phrase "Cancel Out" (取り止める, toriyameru), his blade if already released reforges itself and takes an appearance similar to that of his sealed form, except for the difference of being in top notch condition. After it reforms the blade starts to hum as it starts to vibrate at super high speeds, reverberating at about 5000 times per second allowing him to create a buzzsaw-like effect. This high speed blade is virtually unblockable as its molecules are moving far to fast. As an application of this power, he is able to rapidly extend his blade at high speeds, using the principle of making his sword occupy several places at once in order to catch his opponents off guard. :*'Teigo Hanshaha' (低語反射波, whispering echo): When released by the phrase "Reverberate" (響く, hibiku), Nisshō is able to utilize a stronger version of his Hypersonic Screech technique and as a result create a powerful Echo Chamber around his opponents. Using this power, allows for him to amplify his other abilities by perpetually generating sonic vibrations for them to ricochet off of. This ability was one of his more recently completed and as a result, most haven't seen its full power in combat. ::*'Teiato' (体跡, air scar); This technique was left in N's memories, following his Bankai Mastery, however it was never utilized as he hadn't known he learned it. Focused through Hanshaha Kageyoshi: Chōzetsu, he is able to harvest his own vibrational field, effectively negating its protection around his body and draw it to the edge of his blade. Following this he infuses the vibrational matrix with his reiatsu before launching a scarring fissure through the air, using the air's molecules to travel at high speeds. It is hinted that this technique can be used to a lesser degree in Shikai. ::*'Sokudoseī' (速度勢威, speed force): His ultimate technique, taught to him during the start of his Zenkai training with Hikaru Kurosaki, the Sokudoseī is the pinnacle of N's abilities and once used he would lose all of his abilities, however this hasn't been the case such far. When using this technique he is able to channel all of his spiritual force through Hanshaha Kageyoshi: Chōzetsu and as a result cause it to reverberate and glow brightly as its vibrations start to refract light like a prism. Once it charges completely, the colors blend first to white, then instantly turn black as he slams his blade down on the ground releasing the ultimate vibration. This technique creates a scar in the air, causing its path to become a voided vacuum which draws in everything near it to its center with an explosive effect. The full extent of this has not been seen as N was warned not to use it lightly while in Bankai and he subsequently refined it in Zenkai. :*'Shintōyuri' (振盪揺, impact vibration); Created from the knowledge of Sokudoseī, this technique is the ultimate technique awakened in his Zenkai state. As an extension of his Zenkai transformation, he is able to speed up the molecules within his form and focus them in his right claw, causing his claws to glow bright red. Once fully charged, he lunges at his opponent and strikes once it hits its mark he releases the energy in one swirling vacuum wave into their bodies, ripping their molecules asunder. Once this attack is released, N's reiatsu fades away and following its departure from his form his powers and abilities fade with him, leaving him in a state, being no different than a normal plus. Trivia *Its Shikai appearance is based on the Clow Card known as The Song and its Bankai appearance is based on the new legendary Pokémon known as Yveltal. References Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Male Category:Female Category:Protagonists